


Body Heat

by samdrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Making Out, Motel, Teasing, one bed, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: You and Sam check into your motel to find there's only one bed, and well, you know how that always goes...





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any of my writings since 2015, that being said this is my first Uncharted imagine so I'm super excited to post it. Feedback is super appreciated so please feel free to leave anything you'd like!
> 
> Also, see notes at the end!
> 
> http://athiefsend.co.vu/post/163896174559/you-dropped-your-bags-down-on-the-velvet-colored

You dropped your bags down on the velvet colored rugs, crossing your arms as you looked up at yours and Sam’s bedroom for the night. Dirt stained, off-white colored walls with a window just by the entrance. A small TV with an antenna, (which was strange enough to see in 2017), a round kitchen table with two wooden chairs in the kitchen and a small mini fridge. Old paintings hung about above the bed...which was when you noticed there was only one bed.

“Look’s cozy,” Sam sighed contently. You looked over at Sam and raised your eyebrows at him. “What? Once you’ve spent 13 years sleeping in a prison cell, anything else is a luxury.”

You chuckled softly at him, before realizing the room was quickly becoming colder by the second. It was of course a very snowy night, but the man in charge of the motel promised that each room came with heat. You walked over to the heater and noticed it wasn’t running. You turned the switch off and back on, but still nothing.

“Stupid heater!” You angrily sighed, kicking it with your boot.

“Easy, Y/N,” Sam laughed at your anger, “let me give it a look, yeah? I got this.”

Sam walked over to the heater and began to fiddle with it. You smiled at your best friend, so confidently trying to something you knew wasn’t fixable. But, it sure was fun watching him trying to fix it. (...and he didn’t look too bad doing it either.)

After a few minutes, Sam turned, faced you and said, “I don’t got this. I’m gonna go ask that prick why we don’t have heat-”

“No, no, no, it’s not worth it,” you stopped him, “you’re exhausted, I’m exhausted, let’s just get some sleep. I think it’s pretty well deserved after the day we had.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned. “I don’t want you to get cold.”

“If anything, maybe your body being so close to me will be a good source of heat,” you said, referring to the single bed you two would be sharing.

“Are you calling me hot?! Don’t flatter me, princess,” he joked you with, though you couldn’t help blushing at him, “so...you’re okay with sharing a single bed?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Just don’t be a bed hog and I won’t knee you in the stomach while you sleep.” You playfully hit his shoulder, before turning your heel and walking over to your bag. You heard Sam chuckle under his breath, and you couldn’t help but smile.

You went into the small bathroom and changed into your pajamas, which were just a pair of athletic shorts and a black tank top. You definitely would have brought better clothing, but you weren’t prepared for a snowstorm and a broken heater. You took your makeup off and washed your face with water before walking back out to the bed.

You noticed Sam had already taken his clothes off and gotten into his pajamas, which were basically just his boxers. When you walked out by the bed to put your days clothing into your bag, Sam whistled into your direction.

“Don’t even,” you shook your head at him, smiling through your nod. Sam laughed as you began to climb into bed, turning the lamp light off as soon as you were tucked in.

“Want me to tell you a bed time story?” He turned his head over to you.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

“Haha. Goodnight, Y/N.”

Sam was out pretty quickly. After traveling with him for nearly two years now, you’ve noticed he was a pretty quick sleeper. You however, couldn’t get over the blistering cold. You felt like your legs were going to go numb and your fingers were gonna fall off. You kept pulling the blankets closer and closer to you, not realizing that you were pulling all of the blankets off of Sam.

“Jesus Y/N,” Sam groaned into his pillows, “and you told me not to hog the blankets. What the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” you whined, shoving some of the blankets back into his direction, “It’s so cold, I can’t get comfortable.”

“Well, come here then.”

“What?”

“If you’re cold, then let me hold you” Sam suggested, “Y’know, body contact is good for this kinda thing. Plus, you can’t hog all of the blankets if I’m right next to you.”

Sam...and you...cuddling? Huh, that thought definitely hasn’t entered your mind. Of course, this was just under the circumstance. This was definitely just platonic between two friends. This doesn’t mean anything romantically or sexually...right?

“Okay.” you agreed.

Within a moment, Sam was moving closer to you and holding his arms out for you, as you moved into his chest and rested your head against it. Sam held you tightly into his embrace. You were so close to him, closer than you’ve ever been before that you began to really take in his cologne, and the faint scent of nicotine. He slowly began to move his hands up and down your back, and you already began to feel warmer. In fact, you forgot how cold you were in an instant.

“Y’know, this kinda thing works a lot better when we’re both naked,” Sam said so smugly. His lips were so close to your ear, you felt a shiver run down your back.

“You’re a bit too cocky for your own good, Drake,” you smiled into his chest. “Now, go to sleep.”

“Are you starting to feel better?” He asked, genuinely concerned for your well being.

“A little bit,” you said, “thanks to you.”

“Y’know, I’m kinda surprised this hasn’t happened before.”

“Surprised what hasn’t happened before?”

“This...us,” he answered. “We’ve been partners at this thing, traveling all over the world together, just you, me and Sully for a few years now, I’m surprised we haven’t ended up like this before.”

Sam’s hands were still going up and down your back, the pressure slowly increasing against the small of your back by the minute. It felt so nice.

“I guess I’ve never really thought about it,” you admitted. That was definitely a lie, you thought to yourself. He’s your best friend, and you we’re more than happy with him being just that, but it’s so hard being together with someone for so long as ‘just friends’ and not imagining you two being anything more.

“Really? Because I have,” he admitted, his voice lowering.

If you didn’t already have goosebumps from the shivering cold, you’d definitely have them now.

You moved closer into his arms, in which Sam’s reaction was to hold you tighter. He held you in a comfortable silence for a few good moments, before you heard him huff a content sigh followed by a small chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” you lifted your head up at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh, no reason.”

“Don’t ‘oh, no reason’ me,” you mimicked his voice, “what are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking, I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Dear god...he’s actually trying to kill you right now. Your heart began to pound harder and harder against your chest. You weren’t quite sure how to respond to that, until a small sigh escaped your lips.

“What was that for?” he asked, noticing your response.

“Nothing,” you lightly shook your head, “It’s just...I’m lying half naked in bed with my best friend, and he just told me he wants to kiss me.”

“I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later,” his voice low, and soft to the touch. You had noticed his hands had stopped at the small of your back.

Sam’s eyes were piercing right through yours, and you were staring right back into his. You just couldn’t pull away. In this moment, you had two options. One, you could either tell him to go to sleep, lie back down, go to bed yourself and everything goes back to normal the next morning. Or two, you could kiss him, and god knows what the hell comes after that. It was anybody’s guess.

“Fuck it,” you whispered, clasping your hands around Sam’s neck, pulling him towards you as your lips pressed against his.

One taste was all it took for you to realize you could never have enough. The taste of old whiskey, mint and cigarettes, a taste so unique to Samuel Drake that you knew you could never get enough of it. His lips were soft and light, though the kiss itself definitely should not be mistaken as such. It was the exact opposite. His hands quickly began to roam everywhere - under your tank top, your sides, your butt - sending a shiver to your nerves.

He then kissed you harder, like he was trying to send a crack through the earth like an earthquake. His tongue slips inside your mouth as all of his weight pressed up against you. You felt him in a way you’ve never felt before. It was perfect.

You found yourself on top of him, his arms bringing you closer to him as your legs straddled against his hips. His hands have now traveled to the rim of your tank top as he slowly raised it up, leaving your stomach exposed until he found his hands tangled into your hair instead. Your hands were placed against his cheeks firmly, his stubble tickling your skin, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to feel all of him.

In this moment, the only thing that mattered was you and Sam together. His hands on your body, your hands on his. His lips against yours, his tongue wrestling yours. Your body pressed up against his. It would be a lie to say you’ve never thought about this moment before, but now that you’re actually living in the moment, you never wanted this moment to end.

“You taste so good,” Sam moaned into your skin, his lips making his way to your neck. He began to suck on your neck, your body chemistry flowing together so smoothly that he knew just where to kiss you to make you weak at the knees. 

Sam’s cell phone ringing took you a back, but that didn’t stop you or Sam. 

“Don’t answer that,” you whispered.

“Wasn’t planning on it, princess.”

Sam continued to kiss your neck, his hands now rubbing your thighs, his thumbs grazing the rim of your shorts. His touch felt like constellations kissing the sky goodnight. God, you needed him. You were craving him.

His cell phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring. Sam, much to your dismay, finally gave in and picked up his phone.

“It’s Victor. God damn it, Sully...” he muttered under his breath, accepting his call. “Sully?”

You didn’t want to stop, so you decided to start kissing his neck. You figured a little tease couldn’t hurt. Hell, it might make things a little more interesting.

“Don’t tell me I caught you at the wrong time, sweetheart,” you could hear Sully chuckle on the other end.

“Actually, your timing couldn’t be any worse.” Sam admitted, his hand slowly massaging your scalp as he watched you kiss his neck.

Sully continued to talk on the other end. It wasn’t until you felt Sam’s body tense up that you finally decided to stop. You sat up and watched his expression - worry? Confusion? You couldn’t quite tell.

“What?!” He shockingly spoke into the phone. You sighed and hopped off of his lap, falling beside him on the bed.

“Yeah, we’ll be over there as soon as we can. See ya, Sully.” Sam hung up the phone and put it back on the bed table.

You both stared up at the ceiling in a completely and utterly uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Sam finally broke the ice. Thank god.

“Uh...Sully thinks he found a lead on our artifact. A pretty big one, actually.” He sighed in discontent. “It’s a pretty long drive, I told him we’ll be on our way.”

You bit down on your bottom lip. You felt Sam’s head turn to you, but you couldn’t keep your gaze anywhere other than the ceiling.

“We should probably get going then...” you whispered.

“Hey, I’m so sor-”

“It’s cool,” you interrupted him, swinging your legs over the bed, reaching over to your bag and grabbing your clothing. “Probably for the best, right?”

Sam was silent for a moment, he didn’t say anything nor did he move from his position. Finally, he said, “Yeah, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the ending was, well...open to a part two, is that something any of y'all would like? If I get enough people wanting more, than I'd be more than happy to write a part two. Make sure to let me know!
> 
> http://athiefsend.co.vu/post/163896174559/you-dropped-your-bags-down-on-the-velvet-colored


End file.
